Love Is Special
by Blinded by the Love
Summary: He loved her. He wasnt sure if she loved him back. He wanted to say those three little words to her. He couldnt. SoulXMaka, Soul's POV
1. Chapter 1

Love.

People throw that word around like a baseball in a game of catch. They don't quite understand what it means, though.

When they have to leave, they call out "Love you!" to their friends.

I can understand if you say it to your family. I don't even say it to mine, because honestly, I don't.

Love is a special word, and you shouldn't say it to someone unless you really do love them.

If you use the word right, the meaning of it could be the best thing that ever happened to you.

My name is Soul Evans, and this is my story.

**Very short, I know, but that's cuz it's a preview. Heck, its shorter than most of my authors notes… anyways, like I said, short, but I think I did a good job. This story is for: forenanimedegrading. Hope you like it! Review, plz! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE EVERYONE! Srry im a bit hyper right now. :P anyways, I just wrote the last chapter for my other story yesterday, and im still in a writing mood, even tho im not quite sure whats gonna happen this chapter. Im gonna be making it up as I go, so don't get mad if this isn't the greatest chapter ever. Plus, this is only my second fanfiction. That's right, im still a beginner at this. I started writing my last story about three months ago. I update pretty fast compared to some of the other ppl here on fanfiction, so I finished tht story pretty quick. Oh god, im talking about boring shit again… anyways, I always reply to the reviews from the last chapter, so here they are!**

**aMMaROXx: Im glad you like it so far! Normally, my chapters are NOT that short, but I guess it was dramtic affect? Idk, maybe I was just being lazy… like I said, glad u like it.**

**Wanwan-san: As long as there are ppl tht like my story, I shall never stop! Until it ends, tht is. :P**

**See? Even this authors note was longer than the last chapter. I apologize for my laziness. Well, here goes! Hope u like!**

SOUL X EATER

"Mmmmmm…" I yawned. "What time is it…?" I looked at the clock. "Damn, it's only 7?" I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow. I stayed like that for another ten minutes, then got up, since I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Damn it, do we have anything to eat at all? Everything in here is crap!" I hated that fact that Maka always got diet stuff, despite that fact that neither of us needed to go on a diet. That was one of the few flaws about her.

I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing the sweats and T-shirt that I had worn to bed the night before. There was a Starbucks about five minutes away. Since I didn't really care what people thought about the way I looked, I didn't get changed. It's not like I was only wearing boxers. Now THAT would be embarrassing.

I walked outside, got on my bike, and revved the engine. Caffeine, here I come!

SOUL X EATER

I came back home to find Maka awake.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I knew she wouldn't read too much into that comment, because it was early in the morning.

"Oh, hey Soul." She was watching some anime show… Bleach, was it? I never watched it too much, but since Maka liked it so much, I figured that I should consider watching it with her sometime. "Where'd ya go?"

"Starbucks. I bought you some breakfast and a drink." I said, holding up the bag and shaking it.

"What'd you get me?" She asked in that cute tone of hers.

"The same thing I always get you. A Low-Fat Turkey Bacon Sandwich and a Skinny Cinnamon Dolce Latte." Maka squealed with delight.

"Yay! What did you get for yourself?" She asked curiously.

I knew she would get mad when I told her, but I just couldn't lie to her. "A piece of coffee cake and a Dark Cherry Mocha." She frowned.

"Soul, you should really start eating healthier." It was a stupid argument really, since I was just as ripped as Black Star. I always wore long sleeved shirts, though, so no one could tell. I didn't feel like pointing that out though. It was too early to get into an argument.

"Sorry," I said.

"So, what are we gonna do today? It's Saturday." She asked. We always did something special on Saturdays.

"We could head out of town, or we could see a movie, or we could head out of town and go see a movie." I said.

"I like the last option," She said, smiling.

"Okay, let's get ready." I smirked and walked into my room. I sighed. "I wish I could tell her… I just don't have the goddamn guts." I thought that was weird. I had jumped in front of Maka to protect her multiple times. I almost got cut in half, for Shinigami's sake! It wasn't death that I was afraid of; it was rejection. I would be fine with dying as long as I knew Maka was safe, but I couldn't bare it if I was rejected.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and changed into the usual; grey jeans, orange shirt, and black jacket. I decided to leave my headband off this time though, because I knew Maka thought I looked better without it. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I ran my hand through my hair and walked out of my room.

I sat down in front of the TV. Bleach was still on, so I decided to watch it while I was waiting for Maka. It was pretty interesting, actually. The red pineapple… Renji? He was my favorite. His sword was pretty cool. I felt bad for the Strawberry, though. It looked painful when Renji pulled that sword out of Strawberry's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Maka came out of her room wearing her usual outfit, except she wasn't wearing her cloak.

"This is a cool show," I said, "I wanna watch it with you sometime so you can explain it to me."

"Sure, how about tonight?" She asked.

I smirked, "Sounds cool."

"So, what movie should we see?" She asked.

"I kinda wanted to see Inception," I said, "Grown Ups, too. It looked pretty funny."

"Hmmm… I would rather see Grown Ups. I'm in the mood for comedy."

"Works for me," I said. We walked outside and I sat on the bike. She was about to stand on the back, but I said no. "It's gonna be a long ride; you may as well sit on the seat this time. Wouldn't want you getting tired.

"You sure? It wouldn't be awkward or anything?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." I replied. She shrugged and sat behind me. "You know, you might wanna hold on. I'm gonna go pretty fast."

"Um… okay." She wrapped her arms around my waist and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I hoped she didn't notice.

"Here we go!" I said with a smirk, and revved the engine. I backed out of the driveway and took off towards Carson City.

We talked about lots of different things on the way there. After about two hours, we got there and looked at the show times.

"Look, one show starts in five minutes," She pointed out.

"Well ain't that a lucky break." I said. We ordered the tickets and got our soda, candy, and of course, popcorn. When we finally got to our seats, the previews had just started.

"I sure hope this is a good movie," She said.

"Of course it will be," I said, "I only see the coolest movies."

SOUL X EATER

When the movie was over, we walked out of the theatre laughing our heads off.

"That," Maka said when we finally managed to catch our breath, "was just about the funniest movies I've ever seen!"

"I told you it would be cool!" I said, smiling.

"I wish it had lasted longer." She said.

"Eh, we had fun, that's all that matters," I said, "Now, where should we go for lunch?"

"Anywhere yummy," She said.

"That's easy enough," I laughed. _"I wish we could have fun like this every day,"_ I thought to myself. I didn't know it then, but she was thinking the same thing.

SOUL X EATER

**Ok, second chapter done. Did u guys like it? I kno, it was sorta random, but im just a random person. The starbucks thing? I live like, virtually across the street from one, and I thot that soul probably liked starbucks as much as I do. I mixed what I get with what my sister gets. I get a low fat turkey bacon sandwich and a dark cherry mocha, while my sis gets coffee cake and a skinny cinnamon dolce latte. Bleach? Its awesome. Nuff' said. *cough cough* renji's hot *cough* Grown ups was insanely funny, so I figured they should watch it. ANYWAYS, how'd you guys like it? I hope it didn't suck too much. OMG WHATS THAT BLUE LETTERING DOWN THERE?**

**HEY**

**LOOK**

**ITS**

**A**

**BUTTON.**

**YOU**

**SHOULD**

**CLICK**

**ON**

**IT **

**AND**

**SEE**

**WHAT **

**HAPPENS.**

**-Momo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI! I feel like writing right now, so I shall! :D again, imam be making this up as I go, but I do have a few ideas for it. Okay, reviews!**

**aMMaROXx: Yes, randomness is pretty cool, huh? Glad you liked the chapter! Yes, Renji IS hot. Hes mah fave. :D well, I cant decide between him and grimmjow… theyre both pretty damn hot. :D**

**518ZombiedDreams: :D thnx! Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop. Its too much fun!**

**Demiblood22: Ya, I kno. Im better at romance than adventure. Its just that adventure is more fun to write sometimes. I'm just gonna practice until im good at it.**

**hopelessromanticandie333**: **Im glad you like it!**

**Amelia: thts cuz I'm better at writing romance than action/adventure.**

**Last time it seemed a little too serious… idk, what do u guys think? **

**Well, either way, onto the story!**

SOUL X EATER

"Okay, lunch." I said, "Where to?" I asked.

"I already told you," Maka said, "Anywhere yummy."

"Pop quiz: What's your favorite restaurant?"

"Wendy's." She said. Weird, I thought she didn't like unhealthy stuff.

"Wendy's it is." I smirked. There was a Wendy's near by, luckily.

We drove in silence for awhile, until Maka spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. My face flushed red and I was glad that she could only see the back of my head.

"I'm wondering what I should order," I said, since we had just pulled up to Wendy's. Maka laughed, though I didn't see what was so funny.

We walked into the fast food place and looked at the menu.

"Sooooouuuul?" Maka dragged my name out and I knew she was going to ask for something extra.

"Yeeeeeeeees?" I said in the same tone.

"Can I get a milkshake?" That made me laugh.

"Says miss 'We need to go on a diet.'"

"Oh come on, its Saturday!" She pleaded.

"I never said no, did I?"

"Yaay!" She seemed happy enough.

We got to the front and ordered our meals, and found a table while we were waiting for it to come. Without me noticing it, Maka was staring at me while I was thinking about quite a different anime show than Bleach. Death Note. I compared the two. Bleach was… funny, actiony, and dramatic. Death Note was… gothic, to say the least, it wasn't very funny, and, to be honest, the characters were INSANE. More insane than Maka with the black blood activated. That's saying a lot. Yet, they were both good shows.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked again.

"I'm thinking about my favorite show." I replied.

"Death Note?" she asked, "You know, that show is kinda gothic."

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, lieutenant sarcastic." She said, keeping a straight face.

I laughed as our food came to the table. We ate and talked about different things, like school, friends, and just life in general. When we finished, we walked outside, got on the bike, and drove home.

SOUL X EATER

About an hour later, when we got home, Maka sat down on the couch and pulled out a book, and I headed to my room so I could listen to music. I put my ear buds in and put my iPod on shuffle, and the first song that came on was "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.

"Damn it, I don't even like this type of music, why do I have this song on my iPod?" I asked myself.

"_Because it reminds you of Maka," _a voice inside my head said. I changed the song. This time, it was "Comatose" by Skillet. It was better than the last song, because instead of pop it was punk rock… but it reminded me of when I was unconscious in the hospital after what happened in Italy, and Maka had never left my side.

"I guess most of the songs I have on my iPod remind me of Maka…" I thought out loud. I paused the song and put it in the speakers to charge. I headed over to the computer in my room to kill some time. Not long after I got on the computer, my phone started to ring. It was Black Star.

"Hey, Black Star," I said.

"Hey, Soul! You know there's a fair going on right now, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Well, me, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty are going to it tomorrow. Do you and Maka wanna come?"

"Lemme ask her," I said, and put down the phone. I walked out of the room and behind where Maka was sitting.

"Hey, Maka," I said, but she cut me off.

"I'm reading. Shut up."

"Maka, I need to ask you-"

"I SAID, I'm reading," This was getting really old, really fast. I sat down right next to her, and got really close. I put my hand on her chin and forced her to look at me.

"And I said that I need to ask you something," I said, smirking and showing her my sharp teeth. Her whole face flushed bright red.

"Y-y-yeah?" she said, embarrassed.

"Do you wanna go to the fair tomorrow?" She thought I meant just the two of us, considering her face was still the same shade of red as her skirt.

"U-uhhh, sure…" she said, looking away. I could see a faint smile on her lips.

I smiled and jumped over the back of the couch. "Good, I'll tell Black Star and Kid to meet us here tomorrow!" I ran.

"God damn it, Soul! You're such a jerk!" She shrieked. I laughed as she threw a pillow at my head, but I closed my bedroom door and locked it before she caught up with me. I was still laughing when I picked up the phone.

"Yeah, we'll go,"

"I heard yelling, what happened?" Black Star asked.

"She wouldn't listen to me, so I had to use drastic measures." Black Star laughed.

"I see. Well, I guess since your place is closest to the fair, we should meet there."

"You're being awfully smart, Black Star," I said.

"Hey, I'm only repeating what Kid said." He responded.

"Okay, now it makes sense."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said.

"Kay, talk to you then." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Well, we'll see how this goes," I thought out loud.

"SOUL! DAMN IT, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Maka yelled.

"Not on your life! You're gonna hit me with that God damn book again!" Maka sighed.

"Fine, I won't hit you with a book, I'll hit you with a pillow. Fair enough?" She compromised.

"I don't trust you." I pouted.

"Soul, for Shinigami's sake, we've been partners for years now! You should be able to trust me about this!"

"…Fine." I said. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Maka was standing there holding a pillow. She walked in and partially closed the door.

"_Damn it, I knew she would do something like this,"_ I thought, as she pulled out a heavy looking book from behind the pillow.

"YOU DIRTY LIAR!" I yelled, and ran for the door. I figured since I was bigger and stronger than her, I could get past her. I was wrong.

"MAKA CHOP!" she hit my head with the book, causing me to fall flat on my face.

"DAMN IT THAT HURT!" I yelled.

"Well you should have thought of that when you messed with me." She said, matter-of-factly.

"I did, I just didn't care at the time," I said, smirking. Maka sighed again.

"You really are too reckless. You SHOULD care if you know it's gonna hurt."

"Eh," I blew it off.

Maka facepalmed. "Why do I even try?"

SOUL X EATER

**Okay, I tried to make it less serious. Did it work? Anyways, this one was fun to write. I hoped you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Review plz! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow lots of reviews! You guys make me happy! *hugs* Ok, I have to give one of my best friends, Liana, a shoutout, because if she hadn't slept over yesterday, I wouldn't have had so many ideas for this chapter. OH tht reminds me, I call Terry, Liana! (the guy from project toaster) HA! I don't care if he's a robot! Oh, I call tomo, too. XD Okay, review time!**

**Forenanimedegrading: lol, glad tht u like it! Don't worry, I've been kinda busy too. Im surprised I had enough time on my hands to write this! XD I luv Renji, he's mine! *hiss* back off! Lol. I kno, I luv bleach! Its so awesome! Yaaay! BLEACH LOVERS FTW!**

**White-lilly15: lol, I do my best!**

**Demiblood22: lol idk, Maka DID hit him, but screwed with her, too. Id say theyre tied. But yes, girls do rule. XD**

**Angelitaramos2102: im glad u like it!**

**Rin Winters: I kno, Grown Ups was so funny! And im glad u like it! (how many times have I said tht to different ppl now?)**

**Ubyrai: lol yes, soul is a bit of a bitch, but he'll be nicer in this chapter… I hope XP I luv death note. Especially L. 3 3 3 XD**

**aMMaROXx: lol how bout we share them? XD **

**518ZombiedDreams: lol I think its kinda weird, but as long as u guys like it, im happy! :D**

**See what I mean by "lots of reviews"? lol. Okay, so many ideas! Which should happen first…? Okay, I kno!**

SOUL X EATER

"Good morning, Soul!" Maka said when I walked into the kitchen. No wonder she was up, it was 10:00.

"Mornin'" I yawned.

"You do know that Kid, Black Star, and everyone else is gonna meet us here in ten minutes, right?" She asked. I noticed that she was fully dressed.

"Shit Balls!" I yelled.

"Uh… what?" Maka asked.

"Nevermind," I said, "Imma get changed!" I ran to my room and changed as quick as possible. I wanted to be ready in time to have breakfast before everyone got here. As soon as I changed, I ran into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. I forgot that all we had was diet shit.

"Damn it! Do we have anything to eat?" I said to myself.

"There's a whole fridge full of food in front of you." Maka said.

"But there's nothing good!" I whined.

"Baby…" Maka said, as she got off the couch, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to give you this, but since you're so picky I guess I have to give it to you." She walked over to the microwave and reached behind it to bring out a box of doughnuts.

"…How long were those there…?" I thought out loud.

"I got them the other day in case you decided to be picky."

"Oh… uh… thanks," I said. I walked over to her, picked a chocolate doughnut from the box, and sat down at the kitchen table. A few minutes after I finished it, the doorbell rang.

"Hang on, we'll be there in a sec!" Maka and I both stood up and walked to the door. I opened it.

"Yo, Soul Maka!" Black Star yelled.

"Hello you two," Kid said.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting us." Maka said.

"Yeah, what she said." We all walked outside and got on our rides; Kid on Beezlebub, Black Star on his own two feet, and me and Maka on the bike. I felt bad for Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. They all had to be in their weapon forms to get a ride. But me? I WAS Maka's ride.

"I hope this is gonna be as fun as Tsubaki made it sound," Black Star thought out loud.

SOUL X EATER

When we got to the parking lot, I drifted and parked the bike, Kid got off Beezlebub, and Black Star stopped running. Surprisingly enough, he had kept up with us.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that since we're Shibusen students, we get free admission. We don't have to pay for the rides, either," Kid said.

"Lemme guess, your dad told them to let us all through without having to pay?" I asked.

"Correct." Kid replied.

"Well, that's good for us." Liz said.

We walked to the front gate and when we got to the front of the line, we showed them our Shibusen IDs.

"Come on in, Mr. Kid, Mr. Star, Ms. Albarn, both Ms. Thompsons, Ms. Nakatsukasa, Mr. Evans. Enjoy the fair!" The guy at the front said. We walked inside and went straight to the first roller coaster that we saw.

"Let's ride it!" Black Star said.

"Sure, Sounds like fun!" Maka said. Maka and I got in one car, Black Star and Tsubaki in another, and Kid, Liz, and Patty in yet another. This continued on for a few more rides. Roller coasters. That is, until Maka saw something hanging up in one of those booths where you have to win them. She tugged on my sleeve.

"Can I try to win that? Please?" She begged me. I looked at the booth. She was pointing to a giant Plushie of Kyo, from some manga she liked. All you had to do to win it was shoot baskets and get three in a row. Seemed simple enough.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Yay! Thanks, Soul!" Maka ran over to the booth and waited for me so that she could pay. Once I got there I gave her $5.

"How many shots would you like, little lady?" The man asked.

"Five, please." The guy gave her five basketballs. She shot once and made it. She shot again and made it. She shot once again, but at the same time the guy coughed, causing her to miss.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that!" The man said, putting up a good act.

"Hey, give her another ball! You coughed to make her miss!" I said.

"Soul, don't be rude!" Maka yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give her another. She only paid for 5, so I'm not allowed." The guy shrugged. I got out my wallet and put a dollar bill on the counter.

"Give me another ball." I said, smirking and showing the man my sharp teeth. He gulped.

"Right away," He scurried into the back and got another ball.

I concentrated on the hoop. After all the shit that I had been through, shooting three baskets in a row was like taking candy from a baby. I shot once and made it, and repeated that. On the last basket, the guy tried the coughing thing again, but I shut him out. The ball made it in for a third time.

"YAY, SOUL YOU DID IT!" Maka yelled.

The guy behind the counter muttered something like "Damn teenage couples" and gave Maka the plush.

"Thank you so much, Soul!" Maka said as we walked away.

"Sure thing," I said, "I always like to shove stuff like that in people's faces."

SOUL X EATER

Later on, as Black Star and I were talking about the different rides, I glanced to my side and saw Maka sitting on a bench. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Behind Maka, a girl was pointing to Maka, then said something to the guy next to her. The guy, who looked about 18, nodded and started heading towards Maka, with the girl, who I assumed to be his girlfriend, in tow. When he got there, the girl pointed to Maka's Kyo plush, and Maka smiled. The two strangers seemed nice at first, but then Maka stopped smiling and shook her head. It was obvious that the girl wanted the plushie, and her boyfriend planned on getting it for her. The easy way. The guy grabbed they plush and started pulling on it, but Maka wouldn't let go. I figured Maka could handle herself, but when the guy put his hand on her throat, I snapped. I started to walk towards them.

"Oi, Soul, where ya goin?" Black Star asked. I ignored him.

By the time the guy realized that I was right next to him, it was too late. He turned his head and I punched him in the face, and he fell backwards. I caught his shirt by the collar and transformed my arm.

"Do you really wanna screw with her?" I asked the guy in a threatening tone, "Because if you screw with her, you screw with me." He stared at my arm, which was now the blade of a scythe.

"Y-You're a demon weapon!" The guy shouted, "You can only kill Evil souls!" I Smirked.

"That doesn't mean I can't beat the crap outta you, buddy. AND this girl here is my Meister. AND We have Meisters from the academy here, WITH their weapons. So, basically, if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Do you wanna really wanna fight us all?" The guy shook his head. "Then I suggest you leave Maka alone." I let go of his shirt and he took off in the other direction. I turned my attention to Maka.

"You alright?" I asked, changing my arm back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." I said, "Now, lets ride some more rides before we have to go home." Maka nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good."

SOUL X EATER

"Last ride!" I said, "What do you wanna go on?" The sun was starting to set, turning the sky orange and pink and purple.

"The Ferris Wheel!" She said.

"Okay, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and puller her through the crowd to the Ferris Wheel. We got on and sat on opposite sides of each other. I leaned back in my seat and Maka put her hands on her knees.

"Um, Soul?" She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks for earlier. For, you know, getting me the plush and driving that guy away." I smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Glad to help." I looked in her deep green eyes, and she looked into my blood red ones. We both understood what the other one wanted, at that moment. We started to lean forward at the same time. She closed her eyes, as did I. Our lips were inches apart, when we heard an obnoxious voice.

"Hey guys! Time to go home!" Black Star yelled. Liz and Tsubaki looked at him annoyingly, Kid facepalmed, and Patty Just laughed. The Wheel stopped so that we could get off.

"Hey, Maka, let's go get some ice cream or cotton candy before we leave," Liz said.

"O-okay… sounds good." Maka replied. The girls went one way and the guys and I went the other.

"We'll meet up in the parking lot!" Kid yelled to the girls.

"Sounds good!" Liz yelled back.

When we were out of earshot of the girls, I spoke up.

"GOD DAMN IT, BLACK STAR!" I yelled.

"What? What'd I do?" Black Star asked, honestly confused. Kid facepalmed again.

**MAKA'S POV**

"I swear, I was falling forward!" I said again.

"In slow motion?" Liz raised an eyebrow, and Patty laughed.

"I think it was kinda cute," Tsubaki said, "You don't need to be shy, Maka."

"I'm not being shy!" I yelled. They knew I was lying, because my face was bright red.

**SOUL'S POV**

"Well," Kid said, "Let's head over to the parking lot now." I sighed.

"This is gonna be a long night…"

SOUL X EATER

**Srry about the maka's pov thing, but I needed to explain what was goin on at her end. Yes, black star is a retard. -_- CRAP long chapter… imma go get something warm to drink. Hope u guys liked!**

**-Momo**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everone! Okay, im srry I haven't updated in awhile… if yr mad tht I have time to write my other story but not this one, im srry. The simple explanation is that I have writer's block for this one, but I keep having idea after idea for my bleach one. Maybe it's cuz I've been watching bleach lately… anyways, like I said, I'm having writer's block, and if you add that to school, basketball, homework, and babysitting… not a good combination. So, If I don't update for awhile, im sorry, and be patient. I'll get to it soon enough, but school comes first.**

**-Momo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I finally found some time in my busy life. I'm so busy with scool work that I couldn't even watch the giants game recently WE WON ANYWAYS THO! Anyways, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. Way too much to do. On top of that, I've had a fairly crappy school year so far, but I'm not gonna go into details.**

**Anyways, at school, I'm doing great in English (no duh) and I've gotten so much better at writing. I hope that effects the story some.**

**Anyways, the reviews, the reviews! Omg I got so many!**

**Ninja Trio's Beast: lol I'm sorry. I've been coming up with ideas this whole time, I haven't just been sitting on my ass. Well, okay, I was sitting on my ass, but I was writing too! XD**

**518ZombiedDreams: Thanks for the support ^^**

**Emerson Igoe: Oh my god, I'm so bad at that XD the best mature content I can do is horror. ^^; if someone helped me, then I might be able to, but until then, I'm no good at smut. Plus, I know someone tht I know *cough cough* parents *cough* would see it, and I would be in huge trouble. Maybe when I get my own computer, which shouldn't be too far away.**

**Thearistocrat: Don't I know it! XD Of course, cuz nothing ever works out for soul and maka XD**

**Animeforever6118: OMG YOU LIKE SKILLET! They're like, the best band ever! *hugs* I LUV YOU!**

**Steph: That's actually a good idea XD I might just do that. And thank you for using a simple penname XD *looks up* the others are all too long lol**

**Soul's girl: Lol short and sweet**

**If it's kinda short, I apologize. I don't have too much time till I have to go to bed (yes, I have a bedtime, just like anyone else my age. Luckily, it's later than most.) *points forward* INTO BATTLE, MY FRIENDS! *charges and screams battle cry***

SOUL X EATER

I sat on my bed and shook my head.

"Goddamn it, Black Star!" I hissed. I flopped down and covered my eyes with my arm.

"_I should write a book," _I thought, _"'My friend the Idiot'"_

Someone knocked on my door.

"Um, Soul? Dinners ready…" Maka said through the metal door. Yes, my door is metal. I always thought it was cool. I still do.

"I'll be out in a sec." I said, not moving.

She sighed. "Okay." I heard her walk away and set the table. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair.

"_Show time,"_ I thought. I opened my door and walked into the Kitchen, where Maka was setting our plates down in our usual spots. I sat down and took a bite of the fish she had made. I knew why she made it. It was my favorite food, and her way of patching things up. I felt kinda bad for not saying anything about how delicious it was. She was always great at cooking, although I rarely mentioned it.

We ate dinner quietly, until the silence enveloped both Maka and myself. She was the first to say something.

"So, um, we never watched Bleach together like we said we would… why don't we tonight?" She smiled, trying her best to cover up her embarrassment. Any other day, I would have smirked and agreed, with maybe just a tad too much enthusiasm. Not that night, though. I just stared at her blankly, then went back to eating.

"I promised Kid I would help him clean his house." I said, with my mouthful.

"When was that?" Maka said. I knew she saw through my lie, but she acted like she didn't.

"At the fair," I said, "when we split up."

"Oh…" She said, just as I finished my food.

"Well, gotta go! It's a school night, so I need to go there and come back as quick as I can. Later." I said, slipping out the front door.

"Have a good time…" Maka said. It wasn't the words that she had said that made me want to run back inside the house and give her a hug; it was the heartbroken tone she had said them in. I wanted her to smack me for being such a jerk, but she just sat at the table, staring at her plate.

I reluctantly climbed onto my bike and revved the engine.

"_I'm sorry…" _

SOUL X EATER

Kid opened the door and stared at me blankly.

"Soul, you do know that it's 8:00 PM, right?" He asked.

"Yeah… I need someone to talk to though." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh… Is it about today?" I nodded.

"Come on, we can go to my room. No one ever walks in there without knocking first."

This was why I got along with Kid so well. Black Star may have been my best friend, but Kid always knew how to help.

Once we got into his room, he closed the door softly

"So, what happened?" He asked, as he flopped down on his bed in a very un-Kid-like matter. I sat down in a recliner close to his bed.

"Nothing, really. It's just really… awkward. She asked me if I wanted to watcher her favorite show with her, and I said that I promised to help you clean."

Kid shook his head. "I can't argue that Black Star is a total idiot, but for Shinigami's sake, Soul, sometimes you're even more of an imbecile than he is."

"Well, what was I supposed to say? 'Yeah, totally! Let's completely forget what happened today and go back to being friends!'?" I buried my head in my hands.

"Anything would have been better than lying, Soul. She knows you better than I do, she can tell when you're lying."

"I know that, but… I just don't know what to do…" Kid sat up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Go home, get some rest, and act like nothing happened in the morning. Act like you would have any other day. It may sound stupid, but it helps. Trust me." I nodded.

"Alright. I just hope you're right about this…" I stood up, as did Kid.

"I'll walk you to the door," He said. We walked in silence through his oversized house.

"See you tomorrow, Soul." He said, as I climbed onto my bike.

"Later!" I yelled, and revved the engine again.

"_Okay, just calm down," _I told myself, _"Maka's probably asleep already anyways."_

I came home to find out I was right. I slipped through the darkness soundlessly, into my gloomy room. I usually thought it was cool, but that night, it just seemed to dampen my mood even more so.

"Today never happened," I told myself, and drifted into a virtual comatose.

SOUL X EATER

**Huh. It's not as short as I thought it might be. Well, anyways, I hope it was good, considering I haven't updated in forever. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS! PEACE OUT!**

**-Momo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh. My. Freaking. KIRA! (Yes, kira. Cuz I'm weird like that.) I cannot BELIVE how many reviews I got in TWO FREAKING DAYS. O.O Seriously. I think I got twelve. Seven of which I got within the first three hours of updating. Seriously, why don't I get this many reviews on my other stories? Cuz they're all OC stories, that's why . Nobody ever reads OC stories. Cept me. (Cuz im weird like tht)**

**Hooray for easy math! You guys should be happy that I got transferred into algebra readiness instead of algebra, cuz the homework takes about an hour less, so I should have more time on my hands, therefore I should be able to update more often, since I no longer have a social life.**

**Ubyrai: Thanks for the enthusiasm lol.**

**Sj: Yesh. X3 Tell her what? If yr talking about the three words, I'm not giving spoilers lol. (That's my language for "I'm Making this up as I go" XD**

**Eakoancompany: XD yeah. Inception was awesome, btw XD Nd lol thnx. Also, what about Maka? O.o**

**ZatroTheBattleAxe: XD Nice.**

**Hellopeopleofearth:**

**Demiblood22: lol the whole chapter is your idea. DAMN IT STUPID ME I GAVE YOU A SPOILER.**

**518ZombiedDreams: Lol Thanks for the support! Also, thanks for being with me since the beginning! It means a lot, really :D**

**Kayla Hill: Thanks, starbucks is awesome, I know XD I will update as quickly as possible, but don't rush me. I don't mean to sound rude, but if you rush me, it won't be as good. Thanks for the motivation, tho lol.**

**You guys are gonna hate me after this chapter, I just know it. . BLAME DEMIBLOOD22, IT WAS HER IDEA! Seriously. I was gonna have them go to school, but I like her idea better.**

**Okay, forget the ending of last time. Soul hasn't gotten home yet. He's still on the road. Just telling you so yr not all like "Wait, I thot he went home… O.o"**

SOUL X EATER

I was riding home in the dark. Let me tell you, that's never a good idea. Especially on a motorcycle.

"_Today never happened,"_ I thought. I didn't think it was the best approach, but it was better than avoiding the girl I loved.

I was a few blocks away from home, and I turned a corner. That's when the worst happened. A car was on the wrong side of the street (I assumed he was drunk) and they screeched to a stop. It was too late, though. He hit me, hard. My bike fell over and skidded about ten feet, with me on it.

Always wear a helmet. I made that mistake. I'm actually surprised that another car didn't run over my leg or something.

I laid there on the ground, my white hair soaked with liquid the color of my eyes. I grabbed my arm, which had been throbbing, and I realized that it was broken. In about three places, might I add?

People were getting out of their cars, some with horrified expressions, some looking at the guy who had hit me, (some of which were flipping him off), some running to help me, and others calling 911.

One guy had reached me and was kneeling down next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"_Are you freaking kidding me? Of course not, you idiot!" _I thought, but all I could manage was a weak "No."

I actually sounded more like a groan than a word, but he got the point.

"Someone help me get him out from under the bike!" A few men scurried over and pulled my bike off of my leg. It was a long, painful process, because whenever I made a noise that sounded like I was in pain, they stopped and made sure I was okay. When they finally got it away from me, the first guy picked up my upper body, so as I wouldn't lose too much more blood. I winced and heard sirens in the background.

"Maka…"

SOUL X EATER

_**MAKA'S POV**_

I had been having a great dream, when I felt something. I shot up off my pillow, and the covers fell around me like rain shaken off of a leaf.

"S…Soul…?" I had woken up because his soul, normally stronger than mine or even my dad's, had weakened a ton. I got out of bed and tiptoed to his room.

"_Maybe he's just having a bad dream,"_ I told myself. A quick look in his room proved that theory wrong.

After I checked all the rooms in the house, I got worried. I ran to my room, grabbed my coat, and put my boots on, not even bothering to brush my hair, let alone change.

I left the house, and as soon as I did, I heard sirens.

"Oh no…" I started running to where the sound was coming from. When I got there, my heart skipped a beat. All the cars in the street were parked. There was a crowd around the ambulance, so I couldn't see who it was, but I didn't need to. In the middle of all the cars was a streak of blood on the ground.

Leading to Soul's bike.

SOUL X EATER

_**SOUL'S POV**_

The pain that I had been feeling I can't even describe. It was worse than when I had jumped in between Maka and Crona and almost got cut in half, except I hadn't passed out yet. Like I said, always wear a helmet. Better yet, never drive a motorcycle.

The ambulance had arrived, and a few men were lifting me onto a stretcher, when I heard something that gave me hope.

"SOUL!" A familiar voice yelled. I looked hard at the crowd, and saw Maka push through the swarm of people. She had almost reached the ambulance, when two men stopped her.

"Sorry ma'am, but only family members can get a ride." One of them said.

"Are you KIDDING ME ? ! I LIVE with him! I'm his meister, and if you don't let me on right now, I'm reporting you to the Shinigami!" The man looked back at me, and I did my best to nod her approval.

"Well… alright." They both moved aside, and she climbed in. She sat on the bench that was attached to the wall and grabbed my hand.

"Soul… I…" she trailed off. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I would be okay, although I wasn't entirely sure myself. I figured that I had broken a few ribs, due to the pain in my chest.

"I'm… okay…" I said, then I passed out. That proved there wasn't much truth to the statement.

SOUL X EATER

I remember waking up a few times, but only for a few seconds. When I finally woke up and was able to hold my head above the void of black, I looked around.

I was in a completely white room, with a vase of flowers on the side table. I rolled my head to the side and saw Maka asleep in a big chair. I looked at the clock next to the flowers and saw the time. It was 3:57 Am. On Tuesday. I had been unconscious for a whole day.

What had Maka said when she went to school without me? Had she even gone to school, or had she been at my side this whole time?

I silently promised that I would start wearing a helmet if my bike wasn't totally wrecked.

"_Strike that,_" I thought, "_If I live to see tomorrow, then I'll start wearing a helmet."_

I heard Maka moving around and focused my attention on her. She half opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Soul?" she said, sounding tired.

"Hey," My voice was scratchy and deeper than usual, due to lack of use.

"Are you alright?" She sat up in the chair and rubbed her olive green eyes.

Honestly, I felt like I had just been thrown a blender set on "mince", but I didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was.

"I've been better, but I'll live." I marveled at how much my voice didn't sound like my own.

"Soul, I…" She stammered, "I'm sorry…"

"_Whoa whoa, back up!"_ This was all backwards. I had been a jerk, and had gotten hit by a car because of it. I had made her worry, and SHE was the one apologizing ? !

"I'm sorry," She said again, "I thought you were joking. I thought you were just going to go around the corner and come back. I didn't think you were actually going to Kid's house… It's all my fault… I should have stopped you…" Maka was sobbing, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I raised the arm that I could move and put my hand on her leg, since it was all I could reach.

"Don't blame yourself. You never could have known that this would happen." It actually made me kinda mad that she blamed herself for this mess. She looked at me and put her hand on top of mine.

"Soul, I-" before she could say anything else, a sharp pain shot through my chest, I pulled my had away from hers, and grasped my ribcage.

I heard shouting Outside my door, then about five doctors rushed in.

"Check his IV!" One of them yelled. Another ran to a bag of some clear liquid that was hanging next to my bed.

A few minutes later, when everything had calmed down and the pain had gone away; all of the doctors had left except for one. He began asking me questions.

"What level is you pain, on a 1 to 10 scale?" Was his first question.

"About 8 ½" I said.

"Okay…" He scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Do you feel light headed at all?"

"A little."

"Do you feel like you might need to throw up?"

"Kinda,"

"How's your arm?"

"It won't move."

"Can you move at all?"

"Only my good arm." This continued like this until he had finished all his questions, then I asked him something.

"How bad off am I?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't have asked in front of Maka, but I didn't think she was leaving until I did, so I figured I may as well.

"You should be fine in maybe three or four weeks, but until then, you'll have to stay hospitalized. Your arm will take about two months to heal, however."

I sighed with relief, and Maka did too.

"Is there anything you two need?" He asked, "Besides food, Soul. You can't eat solids for awhile."

"Damn…" I said out loud, and then the best thing in 50 hours happened. Maka laughed. I looked at her and smiled. Just that little giggle had given me confidence.

"Can I have a Starbucks?" I asked. The doctor laughed.

"I don't see why not."

"YES!"

SOUL X EATER

**HAHAHAHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING, DID YOU GUYS? *SHOT* **

**I told you you guys would hate me. AT least I explained that he was gonna be okay. *Hides behind Stein* DON'T HURT ME! D:**

**OMG THIS WAS ALMOST TWICE THE LENGTH OF MY LAST ONE! My neck is killing me now. ):**

**I repeat; DON'T HURT ME!**

**-Momo**


	8. Chapter 7

**I really have to stop doing this… for those of you who know what I'm talking about, The last authors note never happened, kay?**

**Visitor: Lol thanks XD**

**Ninja Trio's Beast: XD Rofl YES, HE DID! XD**

**Grey-The Ultimate Fan Girl: Lol Thanks!**

**Alastar Warhaven: ^^**

**X-X-xPaperXButterflyx-X-x****: Aww! Thanks so much! That means a lot! :)**

**Not much to say besides that… Oh, This might not be the best chapter for romance, cuz love is really pissing me off right now, but I'll do my best!**

SOUL X EATER

"Soul? Soul, wake up!" I felt a slap and shot up.

"WHAT THE HELL, BLACK STAR? !" I yelled, holding my cheek.

"Well, if he's healthy enough to yell at me, I don't see why he's in a hospital." Black Star said, shrugging.

"MAKA CHOP!" Black Star hit the ground like lead. "Soul's only been in the hospital for a few days! Don't hit him like that, idiot!"

"Geez, sorry!" Black Star was holding his skull.

"Everyone be quiet! You're all giving me a headache!" I yelled.

"Hey, Soul." Kid was the only one not yelling.

"Yo, Kid." I said.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car." Kid laughed at my dry humor.

"Well, He's not so bad that he can't act like himself," Kid said.

"I'm still worried…" Maka added.

"Don't be," I looked at her, "The Doctor said that I'd be fine, after a few weeks in this dump." Once I finished that sentence, I heard laughing outside. I groaned.

"Did you really bring Liz and Patty?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I wasn't about to leave them to my house. It would have been entirely asymmetrical by the time I came home." As soon as he finished that, Patty burst through the door.

"SOOOOOOOOUL!" She yelled. If Kid and Maka hadn't stopped her, I swear she would have tackled me. Liz and Tsubaki walked in after her.

"Are you alright, Soul-Kun?" Tsubaki asked, and then shook her head. "I can't believe such a fun day could turn into this."

"For Shinigami's sake, why do you get hurt so much, Soul? !" Liz said. To anyone else, it would have seemed like she was being cold, but I knew her well enough to see the worry in her eyes.

"Sorry for making you guys worry." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Soul, I told you not to be sorry. It's not your fault." Maka looked at me sternly.

"Maka's right. If anything, it's my fault." Kid said, "I shouldn't have let you ride home in the dark, let alone without a helmet."

"Kid, it's not your fault. Let's just say it was the asshole who hit me. It's his fault. Okay?" I stated.

"Okay," Everyone agreed. Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Okay everyone, clear out. We need to do a check up." He said.

"Okay. We'll come to see you tomorrow, Soul." Kid said.

"Later. Hope you feel better, buddy." Black Star and I did our secret handshake, then he left.

Maka seemed like she didn't want to leave, so I encouraged her.

"Go on Maka, go home. I'll be fine, don't worry." I said, smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

"Well… okay… I'll see you later, I guess. Bye…" She gave me a hug and left the room.

"Okay, so how are you feeling, Soul?"

I sighed. "Like crap."

"Okay… how's your arm?"

"I still can't move it." I said, trying to lift it but failing.

"And your head?"

"Feels like it's in a vice." I said. My head had been pounding ever since I woke up a few days ago. He asked a few more questions, then left the room. I turned on the TV, trying to find something to watch, when a nurse opened my door.

"Soul? There's someone here to see you. He says his name is Wes."

"WHAT? !" I yelled, then put my hand on my head and groaned.

"Careful little brother. Wouldn't want you to die on me." I looked up and saw my older brother pushing past the nurse.

"What the hell are you doing here? !" I asked. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"What, a guy can't drive a hundred miles to see his little brother? I wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw the report in the newspaper."

"Damn it! Did Mom and Dad see it, too?" I said. I had gone years without my family knowing where I was, and now this?

"No. After I read it, I had the dog rip it apart. Mom and Dad didn't want to waste money on another one, so they never read it."

"…You have a dog…?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh yeah, I suppose you wouldn't know. After all, you ditched us three years before we got him."

"This conversation is off limits, Wes." I said, glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Tch. Whatever." I looked past Wes and noticed the nurse still standing in the doorway, looking concerned. "You can leave, now," I said, "This doesn't concern you." The girl nodded and walked away swiftly, closing the door behind her.

"I see you've developed a nasty attitude the past few years." He said.

"Yeah, it's mostly because of people like you." I said. If looks could kill, I was sure that Wes' heart wouldn't be beating at the moment.

"Tell me this, little brother," Wes said, his expression turning ice cold, "What did I do to deserve your hate?"

I hadn't been expecting that. I figured he knew very well why I hated his guts. "I'm damn sick of being second best! You were always better than me! I'm sick of it!" My head started pounding more, but I barely noticed. "Mom and Dad barely noticed me whenever you were in the room! It was like I wasn't even there! I have friends here… friends who care about me. They all skipped class to make sure I was okay!"

"You think I was just sitting around the house when I came to see you? ! I skipped out on possibly the most important performance of my carrier! Do you have any idea how upset we all were when you left? ! Soul, you don't get it, do you? ! Why would I come to see you if I didn't care about you? !" Wes started walking towards me, but I pushed him away with my good arm.

"Get away from me," I snarled. I knew I wasn't being fair, but I didn't care. I hated this man. It seemed impossible that I could hate someone who looked so much like me, someone who shared the same blood, but I did. I never wanted to see his face again, not even in pictures.

Wes grimaced. "Fine. I'm coming back tomorrow, though. I'll come back as much as I need to in order for it to get through your thick little skull."

That was it. I snapped. I jumped out of bed and punched him in the face with my good arm. He staggered backwards. "Don't you get it yet? ! I hate you! I hate you, and Mom, and Dad! You all made me feel invisible! For Christ's sake, when Mom found out I was a scythe, she was _afraid_ of me! ME! Her ten-year-old son!" It felt like my head was going to explode. I needed to calm down, fast. I took a deep breath and pointed towards the door. "Leave. NOW."

Wes stood in shock, his hand covering his cheek where my fist had made contact. A few doctors rushed in, stopping at the sight of me stand out of my bed, despite the fact that I was about to collapse.

"Oh good, you guys are here," I said, "Please, get him out of my room. I don't want to see his face."The doctors shook off their surprise and ushered Wes from the room.

I sighed and went back to my bed, laying down and covering my body with the sheet. My whole body was shaking with pain and anger. I tried to expel the feeling from my body, but in the process, I ended up passing out. Hey, it worked, didn't it?

SOUL X EATER

**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME PLOT TWIST! :D I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope the good chapter (or at least it was in my opinion) made up for it. Well, I hope you guys like! ^^**

**-Momo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school and I've been trying to get into a school for the arts (Goin there for creative writing), My birthday was this weekend, And I've had so much to do. I'm home sick right now, so I figured I should probably update ^^;**

**Maka: I love it when people write reviews like that XD Short n Sweet.**

**s: ^^ Thankies~**

**Snowbunnie13: To be honest, I do too XD**

**Aku12: HELLZ YEAH! I'm so glad that you like it ^^ I aim to please.**

**DBZgirl123: Hooray! :D**

**lovescythes: I do my best~! :D Glad you like**

**X-Crimson Fate-X: Calm down, calm down. I'm doing my best ^^ Thanks for the support!**

**watevs1404: I'm sorry to say, but this is as fast as I can update. I will do my best, though.**

**GeminiAir23: Oh no, not at all. I actually love Bruno Mars. He's one of the few pop artists that I like ^^ I wasn't bagging him at all, I simply needed a song that would remind Soul of Maka. WHOO WOOBIE SOUL FTW~! :D Thanks so much for the reviews~**

**SO, Without further adue, I present the next chapter!**

SOUL X EATER

"Soul…? You okay?" I heard Maka's voice and grasped it mentally, hoping to be pulled into consciousness.

"Maka…?" I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes.

"Hey." She said, "The doctor said you were mad about something, and it made you pass out. What happened?"

Was I mad about something? I couldn't remember. I went through the events that had happened the day before. My friends, the doctor, everyone left, the nurse…. What did she want to talk about again?

"I… don't remember… a nurse came in… something about a visitor… I don't remember anything after that, though…" I said, still trying to remember what had happened.

Maka smiled sweetly. "It's okay. You'll remember eventually." She said, as she squeezed my hand. Wait, she was holding my hand? How did I just now notice that? Man, I was really out of it.

"Where is everyone?" I asked groggily.

"Black Star and Tsubaki had to go on a mission, and Kid, Liz, and Patty are doing homework." She replied.

"Homework!" I said, resting my head against the pillow, "I'm gonna have tons when this is over!"

"Don't worry about it," Maka said happily, "I explained the situation to Stein and he said that you wouldn't have to make it up."

"Really?" I asked, "That's hard to believe…" Then, something clicked in my head. "Oh… that's right." I said, suddenly very sullen.

"What…? Did you remember why you were upset?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. My brother came to visit me."

"That's a bad thing?" Maka asked.

"Very bad." I responded, "I hate his guts. Whenever he was in the room, it was like I wasn't even there. He was all my parents ever cared about. I was always second best."

"That can't be true." She said, making a pouty face, "Your parents love you, I know they do! Who wouldn't love someone like you?" Maka was quit for a second, then blushed when she realized what she had just said. "Uhhh… I mean…"

I laughed quietly. "It's okay. I get what you mean. I'll be fine as long as he doesn't come back." I spoke too soon.

The door burst open to reveal Wes, with a bunch of doctors holding him back.

"He's my brother!" He yelled, "I have a right to see him!"

"He doesn't want to see you, though!" One of the doctors yelled back. Wes tore out of their grip and slammed the door, locking it behind him.

"I told you already, I never want to see your ugly face again, asshole!" I yelled.

"And I told you, I'm coming back as many times as it takes for you to understand." Wes' eyes drifted to Maka. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm-"

"That's none of your business, Wes." I snarled.

"Soul, don't be mean!" Maka said.

"Yeah Soul, don't be mean to your brother!" Wes said, smirking.

"Gah! Just go away!" I yelled, pressing my hands on each side of my head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It took a lot for me to get to visit you again, and it'd be a shame to leave now."

"Just leave! I already told you that I don't want you around! Why can't you just accept it and leave me alone?"

"Because I miss you!" Wes shouted, "The house feels empty without you there! Do you have any idea how long Mom and Dad cried when you left? It was weeks before they stopped crying! They still haven't gotten over it!"

"I'm not coming back, Wes," I said simply, "I have too much here to leave."

"I'm not asking you to come home," He said, looking sad, "I'm just asking you to forgive us. Mom and Dad feel horrible for making you feel left out. If they could change ONE thing from the past, they would have given you more attention. I'm sorry that you thought they didn't love you, and I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but they love and miss you, as do I."

I looked down at my sheets. He sounded sincere… maybe he was telling the truth. "I'll make you a deal," I said, looking up at him, "In a few days, when they let me out of here, we can go home. I'm not staying, nor am I making any promises, but if they miss me as much as you say they do, then I'll forgive you. Fair enough?"

Wes' face lit up as he nodded. "Let me know when you get out of here." He took his card out of his pocket and left it on my bedside, then started to leave.

"No promises, Wes!" I shouted after him.

He looked back at me and smiled. "You won't regret it, Soul. I promise." With that, he left, leaving Maka and I alone.

As soon as the door closed after him, Maka spoke up. "I wanna go, too!"

I looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, right there in front of me. "Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" She replied, "I want to meet your family. Besides, someone needs to keep you out of trouble." She smiled.

I laughed. "Fair enough," I said, looking her in the eye, "Make sure I don't kill Wes on the way."

Maka smiled bigger. "No problem!"

"_What have I just gotten myself into…?"_

SOUL X EATER

**Well, what do you think? I've been working on my writing skills, and I think I've gotten a lot better, though it really doesn't show in this chapter… Oh well. I hope you guys liked, and I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Peace!**

**-Momo**


	10. Chapter 9

**OH GOD I'M SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**I really didn't mean to take so long to update! I've been so busy the past few months. ^^; **

**Since I'm not sure which reviews I responded to already since it's been so long, I will just say; Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. ^^;**

**Also, on a side note, If you live in the States, do me a favor and take a moment to reflect on 9/11. One of my friend's eldest brother died in the attack, and it's almost a personal thing for me. So just have a moment of silence to honor all of the lives that were lost that day.**

SOUL X EATER

"….Maka?" I asked, standing in front of my parent's mansion, "How did Wes convince me to come here?"

Maka smiled at me, "It'll be fine! Trust me. And if they aren't sincere, we can leave and never come back."

I simply nodded, adjusting my tie. Maka had suggested that we dress up; nothing too special, just a suit and dress. Normal clothes for the rest of my family. I held my arm out and Maka took it, the two of us heading to the door, knocking.

There was silence for a moment, then shouting, then the door opened. It was Wes.

"Hey! I didn't think you would actually show up."

"Shut it, Wes. You're lucky I did. Now, are you going to invite me in, or can we leave?"

Wes chuckled and held the door open wider, allowing Maka and I to slip inside. I looked around at the room before me. Nothing had changed. The pictures on the walls, all of Wes' awards for that dumbass violin, those stupid white flowers, the chandelier, the grand piano in the corner. All the same.

"Wait one second. I'll go get Mom and Pops." Wes said, trotting upstairs, "Make yourselves at home."

"Yeah, whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. Maka looked at me, smiley as always.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," She said.

I simply nodded. As much as I hated to admit it, I hoped she was right. I hated my family more than anyone I knew, but I wished I got along with them. I wish they hadn't pissed me off so much. They just did.

I shook the thought from my head, leading Maka to the piano.

"It's beautiful," she said, running her hands over the keys.

I chuckled, "At least one of us thinks so."

"You don't like it?" She looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head. "I can't remember a time when I was happy sitting at this thing."

Maka nodded, and through the silence, we heard a loud gasp, and looked to the top of the stairs. There stood my mother and father, Wes standing behind them.

"I told you," Wes said to my mom, "I wouldn't lie about something like this."

The two of them looked virtually the same as when I was younger; old and snooty. My dad was wearing that stupid old tux, my mom that frilly old dress. Nothing had changed about this place; So why should I think they had?

Dad's hair had faded from pale blonde to white, now matching mine and Wes' own, his green eyes now grey with age.

Mom, on the other hand, had hardly changed at all. Her red ringlets still looked the same as the day I left, and she wore the same bright red lipstick. Her sky blue eyes still looked as shining as when I had last seen her; aside from a few wrinkles, she was the same.

"Soul?" she said, walking down the stairs, "Is that really you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Who else do you know with white hair and sharp teeth?"

Then she ran down the stairs and tackled me. I think it was supposed to be some sort of hug. But either way, she knocked me from Maka's grip and straight to the ground.

"You had me worried sick!" She shouted, squeezing my neck in a hug.

"Easy, Nora," my dad walked down the stairs, Wes trailing close behind, "he hasn't seen us in years. We're like strangers to him, now."

Mom stared at me for a moment, then stood up. "I'm sorry, Soul, it's just been so long…."

I stood up, Maka taking hold of my arm again. "That doesn't mean you need to tackle me. Geez."

She looked down sadly, and I felt like an ass. I was being an ass. So I decided to be a bit nicer.

"Er. Mom, Dad, this is Maka. She's my meister."

"Oh!" Mom shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Maka! My name is Nora; I'm Soul's mother. And this," she motioned to my dad, "Is Earl."

My dad nodded to Maka. He was never much of a talker.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Maka said, smiling.

"I hope you've been taking good care of my son," Dad said, studying Maka.

"She takes better care then you ever had," I said, glaring at him, "At least she pays attention to me."

"Soul," Wes said, "He just wanted to make sure she was taking care of you."

"Shut up, Wes. This has nothing to do with you."

"Soul…" Maka warned. I decided to stop talking, and Mom cleared her throat.

"Well, would you all like some lunch?"

Maka nodded, "Yes, thank you. Soul and I didn't have much to eat for breakfast."

Mom smiled ar her and went to the kitchen, Wes following, leaving us with dad.

It was quiet for awhile, until he spoke up. "Have you done anything productive since you left?"

"I've saved lives, if that counts."

"And how, exactly, have you done that?"

I looked to Maka, and she nodded. I did the whole transformy-thing, and Maka caught me. My father only looked on, seemingly unimpressed. "I see," he said, looking me over.

I changed back, "It's helpful."

Wes peeked his out of the kitchen, "Maka, was it? Would you mind setting the table?"

Maka nodded, running over and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving my dad and I alone. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Now, let's be honest. Who is she, really?" He asked.

"Maka? I told you, she's my meister."

"Are the two of you in a relationship?"

"What? No!" I felt my face flush.

"Do you like her?" The questions were never ending.

"I… er…."

"So that's a yes."

"…Yeah."

"Does she know?"

"Possibly."

"Have you told her?"

"Not directly."

"So tell her."

"What?"

"Your mother and I didn't get married because we hid our feelings."

He had a point. And what would I lose? Knowing Maka, we would still be friends, even if she rejected me. I mean, we had to. We lived together. "Well… alright," I said, pondering how to approach her.

"Atta boy," he ruffled my hair. "Which would you prefer? Straight forward, or romantic?"

"Straight forward, thanks," I said, "I'm not a romantic guy."

"You take after me." And then something weird happened. He smiled at me. Not just that fake smile he used when he was talking to someone important. An actual, genuine, fatherly smile, the kind that parents are supposed to have on their faces when they were proud of their kids.

I stared at him for a moment, and then I couldn't help it; I smiled back. Not a smirk, a full-blown smile, showing all of my teeth.

"….Soul."

"Huh?" I said, smile fading.

"Do you really hate us? That much?" More emotion flashed on his face. First concern, then sadness, and finally, regret. He wasn't kidding. He wasn't just asking to make it seem like he cared. Don't ask how I knew, I just did.

He cared about me. He asked Maka if she was taking care of me. He not only noticed my feelings for Maka, but helped me with them. He smiled at me, when he had all the reasons in the world not to. He regretted paying little attention to me. He cared.

"…I did. For the longest time. I hated you. Mom, too," I saw his face sink a bit. "But. I'm willing to give you a second chance. I won't hate you unless I'm sure you don't care."

He smiled again, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. He had shown more emotion in the past 10 minutes then he had my entire childhood. For now, that was enough for me.

SOUL X EATER

**Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, and the horrid ending to this chapter. I'll try to be more frequent in my updates, but being in Honours' English and all, it might be a tad hard. Oh, and about the Nora and Earl thing. Soul and Wes remind me of South and West. Therefore, Nora (North) and Earl (East). I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**

**-Momo**


End file.
